


One Last Goodbye

by Misthiel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 deserves better, Angst, DoctorDonna, Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, Gen, Minor Spoilers, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, Reunions, Sad, Season/Series 12, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misthiel/pseuds/Misthiel
Summary: *DOCTOR WHO: SPYFALL PART 2 SPOILERS*After being a fugitive in time and leaving Noor and Ada in their homes, the Doctor can't avoid thinking about an old friend whose memory she had to erase.(This is the first fanfic I've publish, so it would be great if you could give me some feedback! Thanks!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	One Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Well, like I said, this is the first fanfic I publish. I've been a fan of Doctor Who for a long time, so I wanted to write something about two of my favourite characters of this show. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please, it would be fantastic if you could give me some feedback in the comments, really. Thanks and enjoy reading!

_“D-Doctor, what are you doing?”_  
_“Wiping the things you shouldn't have knowledge of. Including me.”_  
_“But I want that knowledge. Don't take it away. Please don't take it a…”_

Ada’s last words still echoed in her head. The Doctor was sitting on the TARDIS’ stairs, looking down at the floor. Many things had happened on the last hours. Her head was buzzing with information she was trying to process, so the last thing she needed right now was more thoughts. More regrets. More memories about the people she hurt in the past, memories about her. About Donna. 

She tried to put them away, but the recent events weren’t helping. The Master, to be clearer. He was there too, the last time Donna got hurt. She closed her eyes as a memory came to her mind. The blurry image of a room. He (she?) was trapped. Wilfred, a phone ringing… The madness of the Master and a feeling of relief when he saw Donna was fine. He saved her… after making her forget the best time of her life. When she finally understood she was worth. 

_“Stop. Don’t do this. Not again, you couldn’t do anything else”._ She was thinking out loud, again. It had become a habit in her, but when the fam wasn’t there. Maybe there was one way to make it stop, the thoughts: to root them out. 

She opened her eyes, looking up at her TARDIS. _“Should we go back, friend?”_ , she asked her ship. The Doctor frowned, showing her determination. She needed this, so she stood up straight and rushed to the console. She pushed some buttons, wrote some code and pull the lever. The ship started to wobble, as always, leading her to her destiny. 

When it all stopped, she hold her breath, doubts beginning to assail her. She walked down the stairs, heading the door. _“You shouldn’t do this, what if she recognizes you?”_ , said a voice on her head. _“Oi, that’s absurd!”_ , she answered and began to speak quickly, like every time she got nervous. _“Blonde hair, I’ve changed my clothes. Well, I’m as handsome as I was back then, but… wait, I’m a woman now! I keep forgetting that.”_

The Doctor tried to get calm. At least she knew where to find Donna. So she left the TARDIS and walked down the crowded streets of London, looking for the place… but she find her friend first. Actually, she heard her. Donna was shouting at a police officer. _“Of course she is…”_ , said the Doctor, holding back a smile. 

She walked up to her while the redhead kept yelling angrily at the poor cop. _“Didn’t you listen to me? I said I didn’t park the car wrong! That stupid signal wasn’t here when I arrived!”_

_“Lady, calm down, you just have to pay…”_

_“Oh, no! I’m sure I won’t pay anything because…”_

The Doctor rushed. She had forgotten how strong Donna’s character was. 

_“Hey, hey… Hi! Sorry for the misunderstanding.” She pulled out her psychic paper and show it to the police officer. “Traffic control supervisor. That signal it’s supposed to be on the other side of the street.”_

The cop looked confused for a second, but after blinking a few times, he shrugged off before walking away. _“It's probably the new guy’s fault, we'll fix it right away. My apologies.”_

Donna looked surprised, but when the cop apologized, she didn't give it another thought. 

_“Thanks, God!” she looked at the Doctor “I’m glad there’s still COMPETENT PEOPLE working for us in this city. You know, my day’s been an absolute mess! First my boss, then I had to organize everything at the office and when I try to take a break, I find this! And now I’m telling you all… Sorry, what was your name?”_

It was the Doctor the one confused now, trying to follow along Donna’s fast and extroverted speech. Oh, she had missed her friend. But now she had to answer to an obvious question she hadn’t thought about! “John Smith” was useless now. 

_“Eh… Jane. Jane Smith.”_ Jane Smith?! She hated herself for a moment, what a dumb answer! So she just smiled. “My day hasn’t been the best neither, but well, always trying to help!” 

_“Work problems? I know, girl.”_ She nodded. _“I’m Donna, Donna Noble. Anyway, I thought traffic workers would wear a uniform or something, not just… ‘normal’ clothes?”_

The Doctor looked at her clothes. She had changed the suit just after leaving Ada for her typical long coat and her rainbow t-shirt. _“Yeah, actually I’m not working right now. Just wanted to help, but I took a day off, I needed it. I’m meeting an old friend.”_

 _“Here in London? Maybe I know him, or her.”_ She said, interested. Donna couldn’t miss a moment to gossip. 

_“London is a big city, full of people. But maybe yes, maybe you know her.”_ She took a deep breath. _“She is a good friend, probably the best I’ve ever had. The thing is… I haven´t see her in a while. A few years. We used to travel together, and it was fantastic. She always had the perfect destination in mind, always knew what to say… and what to do.”_ The Doctor put on a sad smile, remembering all the times Donna help her to be a better person. To be more human. _“I owe her a lot, more than she thinks.”_

_“She seems nice, what a pity you lost contact. What’s her name?” Gossiping was the priority._

This time, The Doctor was expecting the question. She was prepared. And maybe she was about to make the biggest mistake in years, but she didn’t hesitate. 

_“It’s funny, because you share names. Her name is Donna too.”_

The next seconds felt like an eternity for The Doctor. What she had done was reckless, stupid knowing Donna’s state. But luckily, nothing happened. The redhead just raised her eyebrows in disbelief. 

_“Really? Can’t believe it, what a coincidence! Well, common name, isn’t it?”_

The Doctor masked her sigh of relief with a slight laugh. _“Yeah, it is. Life is full of coincidences, so who knows? I’m sure you’re as extraordinary as her.”_

_“Oh, thanks, but I’m just a normal secretary. I envy you and your friend, I wish I had travel more and more often.”_

This felt like a cold dagger on the Doctor’s chest, like her both hearts had suddenly stopped. She missed it, her company, her sarcasm and irony. And deep inside Donna there was something that missed the life in the TARDIS. But she didn’t know it and it should remain that way. The Doctor wanted to tell her the truth, but she couldn’t. Not ever. A voice took her out of her thoughts. 

_“Well, I have to go. It was nice to meet you, I hope you find your friend soon!”_ Donna smiled before walking past the Doctor. 

_“Bye, Donna. Nice to see you too…”_ The Doctor lowered her voice _“…again.”_

She didn’t turn around. It was better that way. Started walking down the street when her friend’s voice echoed behind her again. 

_“Granddad! I thought you'd come later, how are you doing? A nice traffic supervisor just saved me from a fine, can you believe it?” and she keep talking with her unstoppable rhythm._

She couldn’t avoid it. The Doctor turned around just to see Wilfred looking at her, while her granddaughter kept talking. He had asked the Doctor for this, in that cafe a long time ago. She put her hand on her forehead, imitating the military salute the man used to do, and turn around, heading back to the TARDIS. That left Wilfred shocked. He saluted her back. He didn’t expect it, but deep inside, the man always knew the Doctor would come back to Donna. And so she did.


End file.
